Multi-mode and multi-band power amplifiers (PAs) typically have a mode switch or a band switch that is used to select between modes or between bands. Mode switches and band switches add costs and insertion losses that are detrimental to the economics and the performance of the multi-mode and multi-band PAs. Another efficiency loss is due to a constraint of a single load-line for typical multi-mode and multi-band PAs. The single load-line can only be optimized for one mode or one band of operation. Usually, the single load-line is adjusted to provide a best comprise in performance between various modes and bands of operation. However, even the best comprise for the single load-line results in less than desirable inefficiencies that limit operation time of battery operated user equipment (UE) such as mobile terminals. As such, there is a need to replace the mode switch and/or band switch for multi-mode and multi-band PAs with a switching structure that has reduced insertion losses as well as multiple load-lines that are optimized for individual modes and/or bands of operation.